Question: Rewrite ${((3^{-11})(5^{-9}))^{-8}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((3^{-11})(5^{-9}))^{-8} = (3^{(-11)(-8)})(5^{(-9)(-8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-11})(5^{-9}))^{-8}} = 3^{88} \times 5^{72}} $